Bonds of Timidity
by jojoDO
Summary: Murasaki is, without a doubt, the definition of a social reject. There's only one way for a girl like her to to find happiness... find likeminded individuals.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is dedicated to YuriChan220. Hope you enjoy!**

When it comes to the subject of teenage girls, much less kunoichi... Murasaki was an odd case.

The girl had quite a strange upbringing. An evil shinobi by nature, Murasaki was a standout from the normal ranks in that she chose a path never before seen... a path of resentment for the talents she possessed. Murasaki hated who she was. She hated her life. The only solace she could find in such a confusing, unfair world is to lock herself up with her stuffed bear Bebeby. Despite being a member of Miyabi's Hejibo Elite squad... she was a truant, never attending a single day of school. It was only by the support of those around her that she was ever able to progress academically.

...And that remains the story to this day. Even on a bright, sunny day like this, Murasaki does nothing but bury her face in her pillow, an eternity of solitude and self-loathing awaiting her. She won't leave her room. She won't go to school. She's just going to lay here...

...At least that WAS the plan. But her big sister had different plans for her today.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Murasaki! Open up! It's Imu!"

Murasaki picks her head up, her dark, lifeless eyes widening. "Wh-what is it, onee-san?"

"I haven't seen you all day! Cmon, let me in!"

"...Will you bring me some snack cakes? I'm hungry."

"You can't eat snack cakes for lunch, Murasaki! Now please, OPEN UP!"

Murasaki groans as she crawls out of bed, straightening out her black tanktop that rests just above her navel. She tugs at her purple cotton panties a few times, a decent-sized wedgie accumulating in the back from her time in bed. She reluctantly plods towards the door. Imu... her sister. Her big sister, and the only person in the world she loves. But even Imu can get on her nerves sometimes... especially when she thinks she's trying to look out for her interests. Looks like this is one of those days...

Murasaki opens the door, rubbing her eyes. There stood Imu, dressed in her black school outfit consisting of a dark top and miniskirt. Upon seeing Murasaki, Imu's face immediately twists.

"Ugggh! Murasaki!" she groans, turning her head away,

"Wh-what?"

"How long's it been since you showered! Gah, you stink! And your hair's a mess!" Imu scolded.

Murasaki looks down at her feet. "So what? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are!" Imu berated. "I want you to go out with me and have a decent lunch for once! But first you HAVE to get clean."

"Why?"

"Because hygiene is important!"

"Why?"

Imu groaned loudly. "Ughhh! Because your big sis isn't the only person in the whole world! There are others out there who won't treat a stinky girl like you as nice as I would."

"Who cares about other people? I have you."

Imu quickly seized her hand. "Now that's not the right attitude to have. I believe you can make a friend today if you really try. It's almost lunch break at school, and lots of the girls like to leave campus and eat lunch in town. You need some social interaction."

Murasaki looked away with a pained face. "Sounds terrible."

Imu rolled her eyes. "Just do this for me, okay? Listen to your onee-chan for once."

Murasaki sighed; she REALLY didn't want to do it. But it was Imu asking her... if it was anyone else she'd say no. But Imu was the most important person to her, and she deserved to have her wishes honored... at least once in a while.

"...Okay. I'll go get a shower." Murasaki muttered. "C-can Bebe-tan come with me?"

Imu rolled her eyes. "Well, you take him along everywhere anyway."

Murasaki mustered up a little smile. "Thanks, onee-chan~"

"Yeah yeah. Now get going!"

Murasaki shut her door and heads for the bathroom, dragging Bebeby along with her. Imu refused to look away until the bathroom door is closed, making sure Murasaki goes through with it. She is finally content when the door shuts, and the distinct sound of a lock is heard.

Murasaki sets Bebeby on the edge of the sink and turns on the hot water. As steam fills the room, she sighs and begins to strip out of her sleeping clothes. She pulls the tanktop up, having to exert a bit of effort to get it past her huge mounds. When the tanktop is over her head and discarded, she slides her panties down and steps out of them, kicking them aside.

Murasaki sighs as she looks into the mirror at her naked body. Compared to other girls, she was blessed... or cursed. She possessed the most astronomically, unfathomably HUMONGOUS breasts ever imagined. While some girls would take pride in their bust... Murasaki only felt like a freak.

Murasaki steps into the shower, and the water immediately douses her nappy mane of flowy purple hair, drenching it until it sticks to her all the way down to her waist.

Murasaki let out a long hard sigh as she adjusts to the temperature, her hands clearing the hair out of her eyes and then trailing down her gigantic white orbs, smearing them with wetness. It was so weird, showering... it seemed like something that was always such a chore, but she never actually realizes how quaint it is until she steps inside.

Dousing her hands with soap, she applies them to her boobs and starts lathering them until her balloons are frothy with a thick later of suds. She then stands over the shower head and allows inch after round, smooth, fleshy inch to be washed away until they're revealed once again. Of course, with her size, it literally took MINUTES to wash all the suds away.

After that she decided to get under her armpits. Her thighs follow soon after, and then... more intimate areas. She guides a slick, soapy finger across her fresh, young folds, tracing the outer walls as well as the edges of her slit. After the feeling out process, she applies a whole hand to her womanhood and starts scrubbing it up and down. The soap starts to drizzle down her pelvis, falling to the tiled floor; she continues this until there's none left.

There was something about washing down there that... felt so good to her. Maybe it was touching herself with a makeshift lubricant... one that made her fingers so slippery and pleasurable. Yes, while she was lacking in every aspect of social normalcy... she was still a human being, with those emotions. Of course, she had never found a special partner, so touching herself was the farthest she ever went.

After dealing with her intimate area for a few more minutes than necessary, she smears some soap across her milky-white butt cheeks, moving them around in a circular motion. Finally, she allows the soap to wash off on its own accord as she gets to work shampooing the long, difficult project known as her hair. That alone consumed some time, even more so than her breasts.

Finally she gets out of the shower, arming herself with a towel with which she begins an onslaught on her hair. Her mountain-like breasts flail wildly in all directions, large and firm enough to knock out an unsuspecting victim in their line of fire. In fact... Bebeby was the unfortunate victim of that as her left breast was just a LITTLE too close in proximity to the sink. It only took one out of place jiggle to knock the stuffed bear onto the soft rug.

"Oops! Bebe-tan!"

Murasaki bends over and picks up her bear, bringing it against her bosom as she smiles."I smell a lot better now, don't I Bebe-tan? Ahaha~"

Murasaki giggles and hugs her bear for a few seconds before putting him down and resuming her drying off.

After getting clean, she goes back to her room and shuts the door, setting Bebeby aside on the bed so she can get dressed. After putting on some undies, she looks at her official academy uniform... and she sighs. Does she really have to wear this? Her breasts are so monumental that the top barely even fits her. Plus, she hated looking so official. But, Imu said she had to make friends... so she has to stand out to the other students. Standing out... she hated that so much.

The two sisters make their way through town, and Murasaki is close to hissing like a vampire. The bright sun, clean air... so many colors... this was the exact opposite of her cozy little domain. She already found herself longing for the soft mattress, the cushion of her pillow, the brain-draining lights of her television... and the taste of some yummy junk food.

"See? This isn't so bad, it it?" Imu said with an optimistic smile. "Let's go over to the diner."

Murasaki is still pouting. "I think I've been out long enough, onee-chan."

"Nonsense! Cmon, let's go inside."

The sisters go into a popular diner, and some of the classmates are hanging out near the tables. Some are at the counter, some are standing in the corner watching tv, and others have taken a seat at the tables and are enjoying some snacks, coffee, tea, and other delicacies.

"See? It's a nice little place. Hey, look! There's our girls!" Imu points out with a smile. Sure enough, Miyabi is in the corner chatting with Yumi while sipping a soda. Ryobi and Ryona are off doing their own thing; Murasaki could swear she's hearing the younger sister curse at her big sis, but the blonde is giggling as happily as can be.

"Oh, look. Some of the Gessen girls are here too. Why don't you go find someone to talk to?" Imu asks, making sure to maintain a supporting face of positivity.

"...C-can you get me a sandwich? A-and some milk!" Murasaki softly requests.

"Of course I can. Now just go and mingle, okay?"

As soon as Imu walks away, Murasaki freezes up. She feels like a little kid in a grocery store, whose mommy just walked away. Her hands go behind her back, her knees come close together, her hair hides her face. The only thing visible is a deep red blush of embarassment.

She looks around frantically, searching for some semblance of a haven: some tiny, hopeful, solitary space she can call her own. But nowhere is safe; all around her, joyous faces, lips moving, jokes and smiles exchanged... it's all so strange to her! How can she ever bond with these people!

Her eyes begin to grow foggy as warm moisture pools, stinging her eyelids as it threatens to spill over. She just wants to go home... go home and snuggle with Bebeby...

She decides to look around one more time before running away... and something odd catches her eye.

"Hmm?"

There's one table in the corner... and only one girl sitting there. The seat across from her is completely empty; she's just sitting there, staring at no one. Well, MAYBE she was staring... it was hard to tell because of the strange white mask on her face. It was like nothing she had ever seen before: a girl wearing a mask in public?!

Murasaki watches for a few more minutes as the girl suddenly pulls out a notebook and pencil, and begins diligently applying the writing tool to the blank white canvas. The purple-haired girl's curiosity was actually... aroused. In fact, so much that her feet actually started moving towards the table before she realized it! There she was, this social reject, slowly inching towards the masked girl more and more. She had no idea what the girl's reaction would be: happy? Mean? Murderous? Nonetheless, Murasaki was drawn to her and her quirkiness.

Before the masked girl noticed, Murasaki had sat down in the empty booth across from her. The purple-haired girl blushes furiously as she swallows, taking a few breaths as she mustered up the nerve to open her mouth.

"U-um..."

The masked girl immediately jumps and looks up, just now noticing Murasaki's presence. She begins to show a body language very similar to the purplenette: fiddling with her hands, looking away, recoiling ever-so-slightly... this girl seemed to be not very socially attuned either.

After a tiny little feeling-out period between the two socially awkward girls of equal timidity, Murasaki once again has the courage to take the initiative."What are you drawing?"

The masked girl shies away a little, but the more she looks at Murasaki, the less intimidated she is by her. Finally, after a minute, she's finally able to open her mouth.

"I-It's... an original character I was working on." she finally replies, her voice deep and menacing as a result of the mask. But Murasaki didn't seem fazed; she instead leans in a little more to look at the paper, her melons squishing against the table.

"What's her name? She's pretty."

The masked girl can feel herself warming up by 1%. That's enough to at least warrant a response."...Her name is Shizuke Kojima, the most powerful and beautiful kunoichi in the land. She uses her incomparable beauty to seduce her enemies, be they male or female. But her combat skills aren't to be undermined: she can cut down even 100 swordsmen at once."

Murasaki's eyes brighten upon seeing the marvel of the finely drawn work of art the masked girl had produced in mere minutes. Her beautiful, flawless curves, a confident smile, her skin soaked with the blood of her enemies... Murasaki was immediately awe-struck.

"Wow...she's amazing."

The girl blushes deep red, though it goes unseen. "Th-thank you. What's your name?"

Murasaki, surprisingly, manages a smile. "Murasaki." she replies in her soft, meek voice.

"I...I'm... M-Murakumo." the masked girl replies. Her voice is still kind of creepy; in fact, Murasaki was getting more and more curious as to what she looked like underneath that Hanya mask. But she didn't want to rush things; it could be a sensitive subject.

"What other drawings do you have?" Murasaki inquires.

"Oh, w-well... I have a notebook full of them."

"May I see?"

"Y-yeah... sure~"

As Murakumo scrolls through the pages to the front... Murasaki grows even bolder. No longer content with leaning over, the purplenette gets out of her booth, circles around... and plops down right next to her new masked acquaintance.

"Ah!" she instinctively gasps, tensing up.

"A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... you just caught me off guard is all."

"I-is it okay... if I sit beside you?"

"Sorry... o-of course you can~"

There's about a minute of awkward silence between them... but Murakumo can feel herself thawing a little to the girl who shares in her shyness. Especially when she complimented her drawing: that made her feel good inside. It gave her the confidence to maybe show her more pictures.

"Okay, so Shizuke is walking through the meadow, and she gets ambushed by the tyrannical Chinese warlord Lu Shu Ba. He heard of her beauty and prowess in battle, and intends to capture her, and make her his bodyguard."

"Wow... there's a whole bunch of them!" Murasaki gasps."Haha, yes. But they don't stand a chance against her. See?"

Murakumo turns the page, and Murasaki's eyes widen. "Whoooa... look at all the bodies..."

"Yep. There's no one in the land more powerful than Shizuke-san~"

"That's so cool. It's like... an anime I once watched. I love anime like that..."

Murakumo could feel her blush growing. "Y-you like anime? I... I like to draw manga."

Murasaki's mouth opens, and curls upwards. "W-wow... do you have other manga?"

"Y-yeah! I have a whole bunch of them. I c-can bring them over sometimes... I-IF YOU'D HAVE ME!"

Murasaki couldn't believe this was happening right now. Imu was right... all it took was stepping outside to find someone with common ground. How much time on this Earth has she wasted, cowering in her bedroom? She could have met a cool person like Murakumo ages ago!...She decided right then, that the time for hiding was over. She had lost time to make up... and now was a good time to start.

"Ummm... M-Murakumo-san... I... I'd..."

She stops mid-sentence, shutting her eyes tight as she reaches her hands up to fan her burning face. To any normal social human being, this would be a breeze. But these girls were different: they were both novices when it came to making friends. Even the simplest of invitations seemed like asking for marriage.

"I... I'd like for you to come over." she finally manages.

Murakumo smiles underneath her mask. "Th-thank you! Murasaki-san! I... I don't know what to say..."

Murasaki smiles bashfully, playing with her fingers. "You don't have to say anything~"

And thus... Murasaki had her first ever friend over. It was a magical, uplifting, EMPOWERING feeling for her. It felt like finally, the Murasaki of old was emerging from the shadows and basking in a new light.

That afternoon Murasaki lays on her bed, feet dangling, her body shaking with excitement. She stares at Bebeby as she giggles."Can you believe it, Bebe-tan? I'm having a friend over. I can... I can hardly wait...!" her voice raises as high as a soft-spoken girl's possibly could to show her excitement. Which... wasn't that loud still.

She stares at Bebeby, pretending that he says something in response."I'm sure she'll be nice. In fact... I'm gonna ask her to take off her mask."

Indeed, the mask thing had still been bothering her hours later. She wonder's what the girl's disposition could be: is she ugly? Did she have an accident? Was she a yoma in disguise? The last thing the purplenette deserved to be was picky, but... if the girl was ugly, maybe she didn't want to be friends with her after all... she immediately hates herself for that selfish thought. Instead, she shakes that away and just prays it's not true.

Suddenly, a knock at the door. Murasaki gasps... could this be it?!

"Murasaki-chaaaan! Murakumo-san is here!"

Oh boy... was she mentally ready for this?!

"S-send her in!"

The purplenette awaits with bated breath as the doorknob turns. The door opens... and sure enough, there stands the girl she befriended earlier at lunchtime. She's wearing a cute little pink t-shirt and a navy blue miniskirt... and she's still got that darned mask on!

"H-hey... Murasaki-san..." the masked girl waves meekly. She has a backpack over her shoulder, which piques the purple-haired girl's interest.

"What's in the bag?"

Murakumo perks up. "O-oh! It's my manga collection! See for yourself~"

The purple-haired girl scoots over on the bed and the masked girl plops down, unzipping her backpack and gently dumping out what appears to be tons and tons of written work.

"Woowwwwww..." Murasaki gasps as she grabs the first notebook she can get her hands on. She immediately starts scrolling through it, and the expertly drawn doujinishi captivates her immediately.

"S-sorry if it's not very good... I did it myself and all..." Murakumo bows humbly.

"Th-this is... amazing...!" Murasaki exclaims, her soft voice growing just slightly with excitement.

This lifts the masked girl's spirits a bit. "Y-you like it...?!"

Murasaki smiles at her. "Of course I do. This is so awesome, Murakumo-san! I want to read them all!"

Murakumo is blushing big time, so red that it almost bleeds through the mask. "Oh! C-cool... well... I'll explain it to you as we go along."

Murasaki starts to open one... but she almost forgot what her main objective here was. She wanted to take things one step further... and break that introverted shell of hers.

"Wait... we can't read together with that mask on. Why don't you take it off?"

"Ahh!" Murakumo squeaks. She shakes her head rapidly. "No no no no! I never take off my mask! I-I-I c-c-can't d-do that!"

Murasaki tilts her head. "Why not?"

"Why not?! B-because... I... I don't like to show my face. I don't... I don't... I just don't." she repeats, her voice squeaking more and more.

Murasaki crawls forward... and Murakumo scoots back. It happens a second time... and a third time... until the masked girl runs out of real estate to purplenette gets extremely close, faces almost touching. "...You don't have to be afraid with me, Murakumo-san. I'm afraid too. I was afraid I would never find someone I like besides onee-chan... but then I met you. Y-you're a lot like me, Murakumo-san. That's why... I feel so comfy around you. So maybe... you could be the same way with me."

Murakumo's face is burning; making the mask feel like a cauldron. "But I... I... I'm afraid to show my face to people."

"So was I. But here I am, showing my face to you. So cmon, Murakumo-san. Please trust me..."

Murakumo's hands are trembling, her face quivering. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But things were different now; she felt like she could trust Murasaki, and she didn't want to ruin that with her cowardice. For the sake of their newfound bond... she had to do this.

"Okay... I'll do it."

Murasaki stares at her mask like a tv screen as the girl's shaking hands grasp it on both sides. Slowly... excruciatingly sluggishly... she lifts it little by little. Higher...higher... until finally it's free of her head.

All Murasaki can do is gasp.

There stands before her, her cute, meek, beautiful, ANGELIC friend. Her pale face, blushing pink, compliments a pair of adorable emeralds that glisten with shyness. And at that moment... Murasaki can finally breath a sigh of content.

"Oh Murakumo-san..." she whispers. "You're so beautiful~"

The now formerly masked girl can feel her eyes getting watery. Murasaki can now see the full extent of her blush; redness engulfs her entire face.

"Ah... M-Murasaki... y-you're just saying that..." she mumbles.

"No I'm not." Murasaki assures, taking her hand. "You're extremely beautiful, Murakumo-san. From now on, I want you to always be comfortable with your mask off around me, okay?"

At first, she can't change her shocked, paralyzed expression... but slowly, her lips curl upwards... upwards... until a soft smile forms.

"...Okay. Thank you... Murasaki...san~"

"Now, let's read~"

Murasaki lays down on her stomach, throwing her feet in the air. She beckons beside her for Murakumo to lay down as well, and the formerly masked girl does just that. They both share a smile as they press their shoulders together and ready a notebook.

"Okay, this one is about a princess with a special magical power... she can battle the forces of darkness by showing affection to those around her."

"Wowww... affection is her power?"

"Yes. She can get stronger by hugging or kissing or... anything nice~"

"That's amazing. What's her name?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet... but I think I'll call her... Yue."

"That's a great name! She's so pretty~"

The two girls laugh and scroll through the vast archives of Murakumo's written work. What started off as mere minutes becomes hours as the two kill time enjoying each other's company. They're having so much fun... they don't want it to end. But time doesn't hold still for anyone, and it wasn't long until the sun started to descend, filling the sky with an orange hue.

"Aw man... I'm sorry Murasaki-san. I have to get home now."

"Ah... I see..."

Murakumo gets off the bed and starts packing up her doujinishi. Murasaki helps... but her movements are sluggish and reluctant. Right now, she would give anything... ANYTHING... just for one more hour.

"Murakumo-san... I'm sad you have to go." Murasaki whimpers, her voice cracking.

"I-I'm sad too..." Murakumo replies, hanging her head down.

"Wh-when can I see you again?!" she pleads, taking the now once again masked girl's hand.

"W-well... I can come visit you every day after school. W-will you be here?"

"Yes! I'll be here always! Morning, afternoon, night... just waiting for you~"

Murakumo blushes warmly upon hearing that. "Oh... that's great! In that case, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She starts to turn away... but Murasaki holds on to her hand a while longer.

"...Wait. One more thing."

"...Hm?"

Murasaki surprises the masked girl by throwing her arms around her. "You're my best friend... Murakumo-san~"

Those words had such a powerful effect on Murakumo; they hit her directly in the heart: a tingling warmth, that shot all the way up to her eyelids. Warm moisture formed in her eyes, filling so much that they finally spilled over.

"Y-you're my best friend too... Murasaki-chan. I... I never want to stop seeing you."

Murakumo returns her warm embrace before finally turning away and leaving. Murasaki is happy... but it's a bittersweet feeling seeing her leave. Still, it wasn't all bad; there were new days to look forward to. Bigger, better days. No doubt, what the two of them have formed will grow into something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Their friendship blossomed in record time. These two social rejects, seemingly doomed to forever be helpless in the aspect of social interaction, each looked to the other and found themselves to share a myriad of hobbies and interests. That formula, that tried and true basis for friendship, proved to prevail once again.

Weeks went by. A month was born. That month slowly accumulated to another month.

Everyone began to take notice of Murasaki and Murakumo's friendship, and they all agreed... it was the cutest thing they ever saw.

"Hey, Murasaki-chan!" Murakumo said with a wave. "Come over here!"

Murasaki was sitting on a bench, waiting for lunch break to visit her best friend. And that magical time had come once again. Murakumo had agreed to meet her in the park.

"What is it? What are you working on?" Murasaki asks, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I was thinking about a crossover between Princess Yue and Shizuke Kojima, the shinobi warrior. Together, they combat the forces of evil! Sound cool?"

"That's amazing! Hey, you wanna come over and watch some anime with me later?"

"Hmmm... okay. One hour of anime, one hour of writing together? You always have such awesome ideas~"

"Hmmm... well that's fair. Okay~"

They bonded so much over their anime/manga hobby. In fact, it grew so strong that they spent every single day together. The two once-shy girls became inseparable, almost a symbiotic bond between them. After a while, people were starting to wonder if their friendship would blossom into something even stronger. That day did come... eventually.

It was one quiet afternoon; the two of them were sitting on a bench together at the park. It had been another routine day; Murasaki had just finished reading this romantic doujinishi that Murakumo had finished. Seeing the two protagonists hand in hand, sharing that awesome, passionate kiss at the end, sent fireworks going off in her stomach. Murasaki had never kissed anyone before; she could only imagine the sheer emotions... and sensations... of two lips becoming one.

"...Murakumo-chan?"

Murakumo looked over, flashing a warm smile. "Huh?"The purplenette plays with her fingers nervously. "Ummm... I have something... kinda weird to ask.""Okay. T-tell me... I won't laugh or anything."

Murasaki looks away for a second with a blush, then shoots a bashful little gaze towards her as she grins. "I... well I... I thought that manga you drew was so romantic~"

Murakumo sees that adorable smile, and her cheeks flare up big time. "Y-yeah... it made me so warm and fuzzy just looking back over it. S-so... what was your question?"

"W-well... I've always been curious about..."

"Kissing?"

Murasaki gasps. "Y-yes! You too?"

Now it's Murakumo's turn to smile meekly. "Y-yes... I've always wondered what it's like to just have a perfect, amazing, magical kiss. Like in a story~"

As if on cue... Murasaki's hand slides over and touches hers. Immediately, their cheeks spontaneously combust with redness. They can barely look each other in those wide, gleaming eyes.

"M-M-Murasaki...chan~" the green-eyed girl whimpers, her entire body quivering as a breathy gasp escapes her lungs.

"Maybe..." the purplenette whispers. "...We could kiss. And it could be magical... like in your manga~"

A tiny, adorable little squeak escapes Murakumo's lungs as her green eyes widen. "A-ah! M-Murasaki-chan... that's..."

Murasaki giggles. "Hee hee... I've been wanting to do it for a while now... if it's okay with you?"

The green-eyed girl is completely flustered. This was a huge next step... for both of them. Neither of these girls had ever felt the joy of romance... and now here they are, sitting next to each other. After the way their friendship blossomed so healthily... maybe this was fate.

With a gulp, Murakumo rallies her confidence. "O-okay... let's give this a shot~"

As if on cue, they both close their eyes. Their lips are next to follow script, puckering up. Their torsos begin to lean closer... closer... until finally, they can feel the warmth of the soft flesh pressing together. Their lips lock, noses touching, foreheads pressed tight.

At that moment, everything else in the world vanishes; there's nothing that matter but this moment. This moment of evolution for Murasaki, as she finally breaks through another milestone on her path of re-awakening.

"Mmmmph~"

That one kiss changed things from there on. The new ground had been broken, the confines of shyness and restraint at last shattered. From there on, Murasaki and Murakumo fully embraced their bond, and its evolution into romance. They were officially girlfriends, and the others had nothing but praise for the two of them finally getting to this point. Especially Imu... for so long, she saw no hope in her little sister. But now, she was happily couple with the mask-wearing girl of her same gentle demeanor. All Imu could do was wipe her tears of joy.

Murasaki had no qualms about being romantic with her girlfriend in public. They would kiss anywhere, be it a diner or a bench at the park. Even sometimes at the school gate, Murasaki would greet her companion with an adorable little smooch. Everyone that saw this literally SWOONED from the cuteness; it was no doubt, the most adorable couple they had ever seen.

Murasaki couldn't have been happier with things. She truly felt like she was drinking the nectar of life, living to the fullest with her lover. The only thing on her mind was... how could she live even MORE? Now that she had tasted it, she CRAVED more fulfillment. She wanted to experience new thrills... new adventures.

Today was one of their run-of-the-mill get-togethers. Murakumo came over with some half-written doujinishi, and she wanted the purple-haired girl's insight on new ideas. But today, Murasaki was feeling a little different than usual. It all started with her looking at an anime blog, and she stumbled upon some "NSFW" pictures. Next thing she knew... she had visited a hentai site and was watching diligently. But she didn't keep track of time, and Murakumo arrived a little unexpected.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Murasaki-chaaan! Can I come in?" her cute voice squeaks, thanks to a lack of mask. She had gotten comfy with leaving it off at Murasaki's house.

Blushing deep, Murasaki exited out and closed her laptop. "Y-yes! Come on in~"

The door opened and Murakumo came in, her green eyes full of joy and warmth. "Hey! Did you miss me~?"

Murasaki smiles. "Of course I did~"

She meets Murakumo halfway, and their lips close distance."Mmmmmmmmmmph~"

After pulling away and breaking the kiss, Murakumo unzips her backpack and takes out a notebook. "So I was thinking, maybe I'd do another crossover chapter between Princess Yue and Shizuke."

Murasaki starts to open her mouth, but her eyes suddenly dart down when Murakumo bends over to put her backpack down. Her tanktop hangs low, showing off a deep canyon of cleavage provided by her generous bosom.

"Th-that...sounds... good..." she stutters.

Murakumo drops her notebook on the bed, and Murasaki stares at it. She looks at Shizuke's curvy, voluptuous body in that skimpy ninja attire... and her loins begin to burn. The legendary kunoichi warrior is standing alongside Princess Yue, who looks elegant in a flowing kimono. But the top of it is low cut, showing off her also abundant chest. Murasaki blushes deep red... and her mind begins to wander.

"So I was thinking, maybe Shizuke and Yue have to team up to combat the ultimate evil." Murakumo suggests. "What do you think?"

Murasaki puts her hand to her chin. "Hmmmm... are they gonna kiss?"

Murakumo nods with a smile. "Mmhmm! And it'll be SO romantic, SO passionate... that Yue and Shizuke have enough power to wipe out the entire army of darkness."

Murasaki's chest warms up. It sounds awesome to her! B-but... she still couldn't control her wandering mind. She was having strange, dirty thoughts... stuff that shouldn't be said out loud. Murasaki was wondering if she should keep her mouth shut... but she couldn't help herself. The emotions were too powerful.

"...Wait." Murasaki calls out, her face already burning. Murakumo can see something out of the ordinary is on her mind, judging by her flustered appearance.

"Huh? What is it?"

Murasaki's insides tingle as she speaks. "Th-that's not enough. That's not enough passion to defeat the army."

Murakumo's eyebrow raises. "Y-you really think so?"

Murasaki nods, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Mmmhmmm. I have a better idea~"

Murasaki leans in close and whispers in her confused girlfriend's ear. Murakumo's face is normal for a couple of seconds... but at the snap of a finger, her jaw drops and a gasp rings out as if Murasaki said something that would make a drunken sailor blush.

"M-MURASAKI-CHAN!"

Murasaki grins childishly as Murakumo's face goes from it's usual white to a deep shade of blood red. "Oh-oh my! Murasaki-chan... that's so naughty!"

Murasaki playfully strokes her own hair, looking away with a blush. "C-cmon... try to draw it? I know you can do it..."

Murakumo puts her hands to her cheeks, flabbergasted. "I-I-I d-d-don't know about th-that... ahh..."

Murasaki leans in closer, a pathetic pleading look on her face. "Cmoooon... you can draw it. I know you can... do it for me...?"

The green-eyed girl takes a few deep breaths, trying to maintain her composure. She had never drawn anything like that before... but she wanted to make Murasaki happy. She couldn't say no to her girlfriend; what they have is too strong.

"O-okay... I'll try my best. B-but no peeking!"

Murasaki giggles. "Okay~"

Time passes as Murasaki sits intently, her curiosity driving her mad. Murakumo's fingers work swiftly, with expert precision. She blazes a trail across the blank piece of paper, seeming to not miss a single beat. She doesn't even reach a hand up to wipe her sweat. Her pencil works fast and smooth, her strokes so intense they nearly leave scorch marks.

And the entire time... that embarrassed blush doesn't subside.

After about 20 minutes, the pencil finally goes down. Murakumo holds the notebook in her trembling hands, her face seeming to grow redder with each passing second.

"O-okay... it's done."

Murasaki perks up. "Thank you! M-may I... see it?"

The green eyed girl says nothing; she just shamefully hands over the notebook. Murasaki looks at it... and her eyes widen.

"Ahhh..."

Princess Yue and Shizuke are sitting in what appears to be a dimly lit bedroom. Their clothes are completely off... and their lips are firmly pressed together. But it doesn't stop there: the kiss is so deep and tight that their naked breasts are smooshed firmly together, their nipples grinding. And their legs... they're sitting in a position that Yue's leg is draped over Shizuke's lap. And to complete the risque image... their pussies are smooshed against each other, the stimulation so intense that their walls appear to be drizzling.

"Oh wow... that's so lovely, Murakumo-chan." Murasaki swoons.

"I can't believe I drew that!" Murakumo squeaks, her green eyes complimented nicely by the redness of her face.

"But it's so lovely. I think it's wonderful~"

Murakumo finally looks at her, a tiny little smile on her lips. "Y-you mean it?"

Murasaki leans in closer. "Yes... it's so... beautiful..."

Murakumo can sense her girlfriend coming in for a smooch... but she fails to meet her halfway. She's just so flustered, she can barely think straight.

"Murakumo-chan... kiss me~"

The green-eyes girl takes a few deep, hard pants. She closes her eyes and finally leans forward, meeting her girlfriend in a rendezvous of lips. Murasaki presses her wait against Murakumo and deepens the kiss, as they fall over on the mattress. This wasn't a cute, playful little kiss like they had been sharing... Murasaki had her tongue in the green-eyed girl's mouth, and was exploring her oral cave. The fires of arousal had claimed her.

"Ah!" Murakumo cries out when she feels the purplenette's hand on her left breast. "M-Murasahhhh...ahhhh~"

Murasaki applied her hands to those breasts and began a series of erratic motions and squeezes, moving them around in her top as her tongue claimed Murakumo's mouth. She squeezed and handled them so hard that her breasts were being pushed upwards, nearly coming out the top of her shirt.

"Mmm...mmm-aahh! M-Murasaki-chan... m-my oppai are coming out..." Murakumo whined.

But to Murasaki, that was good news. In fact, she was going to help it along a little. Clutching the top of her shirt, the purple haired girl grins and yanks it and her bra downwards, causing Murakumo's boobs to SPRING out of her shirt and jiggle freely. Upon feeling the cool draft on her chest Murakumo blushed deep red.

"M-M-Murasaki... my oppai... "

"Are lovely~" Murasaki finished. She gently kissed Murakumo's neck to calm her down, while she helped her out of her shirt and bra completely. She tossed the clothes aside and laid Murakumo's head down against the pillow, hovering over her.

"I want you... I want you, Murakumo-chan. I need you..." Murasaki moans as she starts to remove her own shirt. Murakumo's green eyes widen as those gigantic melons spring out and jiggle out in the open. She had always thought Murasaki's chest was unnaturally big... but she had never seen them in their bareness before! They were HUGE!

Throwing her shirt aside, Murasaki grabs the green-eyed girl's skirt and yanks it down next. Now in just their undies, Murasaki crawls on top of Murakumo, their respectively large chests meeting halfway and smooshing tight together before their faces could even reach. With a little more effort... the purplenette is able to reach her girlfriend's lips and once against explore the wonders of her mouth.

Her body relaxes on top of her, and Murakumo's legs wrap around her waist, keeping her there. Their makeout session lasts for several precious, sensual minutes, with neither one in a hurry. Murasaki couldn't describe the immense pleasure she was feeling... this was far better than any ecchi or hentai she'd ever seen. And Murakumo... this was an indescribable feeling, better than any art she had ever produced.

Murasaki creates a little distance on the bed until she's face level with those fleshy, jiggling orbs. Her eyes gleam as she admires them in all their amply curved beauty. Murakumo sees her checking them out, and her face turns bright red.

"M-Murasaki...chan..."

"Just trust me."

With those brief assuring words, Murasaki leans in and takes a plump pink nipple in her mouth. The green eyed girl's mouth drops open, her eyes squint hard with ecstasy. Murasaki's lips latch tight, creating a pleasurable suction as she begins suckling that precious pink nub. A glistening droplet of saliva trails down the moaning girl's breast, going unattended at the purple-haired girl devotes herself to her work.

"Murasaki-chan! Ahhh! Ahhh...haaaa!"

Murasaki moans gleefully while she sucks, the joy of being able to pleasure her girlfriend like this overwhelming. She's inspired to go as hard as possible... so maybe she can be treated the same in return.

Murakumo is lost in the waves of pleasure, her eyes shut tight, all her senses shut off except for the one that controls feeling immeasurable stimulation. The green-eyed girl is so ecstatic that it was impossible to detect the hand going towards her stomach, sliding down past the rim of her panties... and against those fleshy walls.

"Murasaki-chan... that's my... you're touching my..."

"It's okay~" Murasaki gently soothes. "I promise it'll feel great..."

A few glistening tears of shyness soon are replaced by a confident, albeit slightly bashful smile. "O-okay... I trust you..."

With those words of consent, Murasaki's fingers are given the freedom to begin lightly stroking those soft, tight layers of skin. The outline of her fingers can be seen through the silky white panties, moving up and down at a leisurely pace against the green-eyed girl's most intimate area.

"Haaaa...h-nnngh..." she mewls softly. Her body begins to wriggle out of control in light of these newfound sensations.

"Does it feel good, Murakumo-chan?" Murasaki inquires as her fingers dance across those folds.

"N..gh... yes! I-It's really good..." Murakumo squeaks.

"Sh-should I go faster...?"

"Hnghaaaah... i-if you really want to...!"

"Okay... maybe a little~"

The purplenette smiles sweetly as she leans down and goes back to her oral work, licking that prominent pink nub in all directions. At the same time, her fingers begin to quicken their pace inside Murakumo's panties, eliciting a much more vocal reaction from the green-eyed girl.

"Ahh! Hoooh! Haaaah! Murasaki-chaaan!"

The double pleasure sets the train comfortably in motion, with Murasaki continuing that pace for a couple precious minutes as Murakumo wriggles and moans. The green-eyed girl is having the most wonderful first time one could possibly have... and it's only that more magical knowing it's courtesy of the girl she had fallen for so deeply in the passing months.

"Ahhh Murasaki-chan!" she whimpers. "Ahhh it's... so... good... please don't stop...!"

The hint of desperation in her voice tells Murasaki that something is about to happen. Knowing her girlfriend is close, she presses her lips hard against the nipple and tugs on it, just hard enough to stretch her titty flesh a little without hurting her. Simultaneously, her fingers go harder than they had at that point. The folds of her womanhood are swirled around against those fingers, while they slowly work upwards towards her clit until the forefinger can reach it and stroke wildly.

"Mura...sak..i... ahhh... MURASAKI-CHAAAAAN!"

Murasaki looks down when it finally happens: she can see the fabric of her panties moving in sync with the contractions. Inwards the silk retracts; outward it stretches immediately after. A dark stain starts off as only a thumbprint size, and grows bigger... bigger with each passing second. The stain begins to envelop the entirety of her panties until the white no longer offers any concealment; the now-transparent fabric sticks against her contracting pussy, leaving nothing to the imagination as the nectar of her womanhood drizzles through. The panties mold to her skin, becoming one synchronized unit with her throbbing, pulsing pussy, moving the same as it does.

Murasaki removes her hand and takes a good, long look at it. Her eyes widen with fascination as they glisten from the light, stained from fingertip to palm with the bodily essence of Murakumo's womanhood. The smell is tantalizing to her... in fact... she's so curious that she extends her tongue to lick the byproduct. At that moment, she finally discovers the wonders of the female organ... and she wonders if she tastes the same.

Murakumo lays against the pillow, chest heaving as she recovers. Her orbs sway back and forth with her hard breaths, her mouth hanging open and eyes hazy.

"...Murakumo-chan? Are you okay?" The purple haired girl asks, having finally cleaned off her fingers.

"Yes... that was... awesome... mind-blowing..." Murakumo softly utters, a grin of pure mind-numbing euphoria on her face.

"D-do you think you can... m-maybe try and do that to me?" Murasaki asks, hiding her blushing cheeks behind a waterfall of purple locks.

"O-oh! Uhh... w-well I... I've never..." Murakumo stammers.

"I know. B-but... can you try?"

"I... w-well... of course. Lay down..."

Murakumo gets up from the pillow and allows the purple-haired girl to lay down. She gets on her knees and hovers over her, mesmerized by the immense size of those mountains staring her in the face. How in the world can she pleasure those?!

"I'll... do my best. Okay?"

With a consenting nod, Murakumo leaned in, face level with those mountainous oppai... and she targeted the most sensitive area: the same tender, round pink nipple that had been a generator of stimulation on her own body.

Her lips locked tight against Murasaki's nipple, encircling the areola in an airtight barrier... and she gently tugged against it, lifting the nipple as well as making the titty flesh rise like dough. And then, like letting go of a rubber band, Murakumo opened her lips and let the nipple snap back into place, complete with a lengthy series of jiggles that reverberated through the entirety of her milky white melon.

"Ahhhhh..." Murasaki moaned out softly. Her body began to wriggle against the sheets as her breast recovered from the foreign object on it.

Murakumo leaned back down... and that mouth once again engorged itself with that circular pink platform of sensitivity. This time her lips stayed there as she committed to sucking, pleasurable wet slurping sounds resonating as Murasaki's nipple was tended to by that wet oral cave. A generous hand slid to the other breast and grasped it, the massive flesh bulging through her fingers as she squeezed with utmost care.

"Ahhhh... ahhhhh... my oppai... they feel so good..." Murasaki moaned.

The green-eyed girl's lips quivered with intensity while they sucked on that tender pink button. Her face strained from her efforts, her cheeks showing the slightest hint of retracting inwards from the force of her suction. The sound of slurping saliva grew louder as it risked drizzling down that mountain of flesh. At last, she removed her mouth with a wet POP... and a thick, stringy bridge of saliva connected her lips and the erect nub they had been enclosed around. She leaned down one last time, giving a lick on that nub for good measure.

"W-was that good, Murasaki-chan?" the timid, formerly-masked girl asks.

"Yes... thank you..." Murasaki sweetly thanks.

"I... suppose I should go lower..."

"Yes. D-do you mind if I take off my..."

"O-oh!"

"Just so I can spread my legs a little. Tee hee~"

"S-sure..."

It takes a few extra shy, clumsy hand motions... but Murasaki manages to lift her butt up just enough to slide her purple cotton panties down past her thighs, below the knees, until they rested around her ankles. Now, her legs had proper breathing room so she could widen her knees and reveal the glistening pink treasure resting in the center.

Murakumo's face lit up like a wildfire. Her vision grew blurry. She could feel her nostrils warming up, the potential for a nosebleed quite probable. This was her first time actually seeing one besides her own... in real life, that is.

"Are you okay? Murakumo-chan?"

After having to ask that three or four times, the green-eyed girl finally snapped out of it. "Y-yes! It's just... I've never..."

"Never seen one before?"

"W-well, not in real life..."

"Neither have I..."

"Oh..."

"Murakumo-chan...""Huh...?"

"Touch it..."

Murakumo's fingers trembled with indecisiveness. "Okay... here goes..."

She reached down, above the knees, past the thighs... until she pressed against the warm, sticky center of Murasaki's womanly treasure. She could immediately feel the wetness on her fingers, the gentle pressure she applied producing droplets of precum that oozed outward.

"...Like that?"

"Mmm yess... go up and down..." Murasaki moaned.

Murakumo began gingerly, delicately rubbing her folds top to bottom, her middle finger caressing the slit between those folds while the rest of her fingers tended to the outside. She went upwards with a long stroke, all the way to her clit which she brushed against on her way back down.

"Haaaaaah~" Murasaki mewled. "Yesssssss..."

Murakumo continued with these slow, non-committed touches before asking a new, curious question...

"Wh-what happens if I put my fingers in it?"

Murasaki's face brightened up. A teeny little smile formed; she already knew the answer to that. The thought of her girlfriend putting her fingers inside her drove her mad...

"D-do it... please~"

With a nod, Murakumo prepared for the next step; applying pressure between those folds, her fingers began to, one by one, slide into that tight entrance before getting swallowed up by her walls. Her fingers were deep, snug inside that warm cavern.

"Ahhh... p-pump inside me...!"

Murakumo wasted no time. She started to move back and forth, pressing as far as her knuckles, and pulling back to the small indention halfway to her fingernails. She repeated this motion over and over; minutes passed as what started off as inexperienced feeling-out turned into a steady rhythm of sexual pleasure.

Murakumo wasted no time. She started to move back and forth, pressing as far as her knuckles, and pulling back to the small indention halfway to her fingernails. She repeated this motion over and over; minutes passed as what started off as inexperienced feeling-out turned into a steady rhythm of sexual pleasure.

"Yes... yes... yes! Yes! YES! MURAKUMO-CHAAAAAAAN!"

The purplenette applied her hands to her own breasts and began fondling them as she thrust her pelvis upwards, trying to match the momentum of Murakumo's fingers. The numerous factors of pleasure eventually took their toll... and there were no panties to stifle her glorious release.

The green-eyed girl nearly squealed when she felt the warm liquid squirt out, pushing her fingers out of the door so the squirt could properly exit. She could only sit back and gaze with wonder as her girlfriend's pussy convulsed before her eyes, sending a tiny geyser shooting upwards before it touched down on the bed and left a stain that immediately soaked into the sheets.

As Murasaki laid there and recovered, she thought of everything that had just happened. This was such a huge step for her in her evolution. There was a time when she struggled to talk to others. The thought of having a girlfriend was foreign to her: almost a pipe dream. But now... she has a girlfriend that loves her, visits her every day... and now she experienced the pleasures of sex with her. This experience was precious to now that she had taken this next step... there was only one thing left to do.

"Murakumo-chan... I wish to go again..."

The green-eyed girl blushed. "A-are you sure? W-well... I guess it's still early in the afternoon~"

With a smile and a demeanor more confident than before, Murakumo stripped out of her soaking wet panties and tossed them aside. She crawled over to her girlfriend and finished yanking the underwear off her ankles, tossing them aside as well. With newfound determination, these two blossoming lovers joined lips and spend the afternoon in a glorious naked bond of passion and pleasure. Multiple orgasms were exchanged, each one more ecstatic than the last.

Murasaki can only smile throughout the entire experience. For her, this wasn't just about gratification... this was about catching up to the world that had left her behind. All the adventures, all the experiences, all the pleasures... she vows to claim them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Liberation.

That's what Murasaki felt whenever she was with Murakumo. The two timid kunoichi had been together for many months now, and every spent second was the best time of her life. It was a sensation she never wanted to lose; feeling this tingle of warmth gave her a reason to get out of bed in the morning. What she had, with Murakumo, reminded her that she wasn't just a useless ton of breast fat with no story, no purpose in life.

Murakumo was her purpose.

The purple-haired ninja had developed an almost... dependency... on feeling the love and affection of Murakumo. Going on dates with her, kissing, holding, sleeping together... these things were former privileges to a girl of her disposition. Luxuries, far out of reach... but not anymore. What was once out of her grasp was now something Murasaki was able to enjoy whenever she saw fit.

In fact, one could say that having Murakumo as a girlfriend had slowly... spoiled her.

As month after month passed, Murasaki had grown so accustomed to getting her fill of companionship that she gradually began to forget what it was like to be without someone else. All that time before, when she was alone, locked in her room day in and out... it slowly became a distant memory. Murakumo had brought her into a new light, and allowed her to shed the reclusive shell of who she once was.

For a girl with a fairy tale life as hers, there was no need to even pursue the inquiry of what it would be like without Murakumo there. Murakumo would always be at her side... whenever she needed her... always...

KNOCK KNOCK!

Murasaki stood outside Murakumo's bedroom, giggling quietly as her body shook with anxiety. She knew where to find her. Even when the masked girl couldn't come see her, SHE could always go to Murakumo instead.

"Ah! W-who is it?"

"Who do you think~?" Murasaki replied, a humorous smile on her lips.

"M-Murasaki-chan?!"

Not even waiting for consent, Murasaki barged into her bedroom. Her joyous expression was quickly replaced by one of puzzlement when she noticed her green-eyed girlfriend was getting dressed.

"Murasaki-chan, what are you doing here? I t-told you I couldn't come see you today!" Murakumo exclaimed, TRYING to sound assertive, but failing due to her incredibly soft, docile voice.

Murasaki just tilted her head. "But... why not?"

Murakumo blushed, straining to furrow her brows just slight enough to show she was serious. "I have to go out with my squad tonight! We're taking a five-day trip in the wilderness, as part of our training."

Murasaki's hollow eyes lowered. "Five...days?"

Murakumo fastened a sock. "Yes. We'll be back on Friday afternoon."

"But... I need you."

Murakumo looked up at the purple-haired girl; her colorless eyes had a teeny droplet forming in each corner.

"Awww... Murasaki-chan, I'm sorry..." she consoled, placing a hand on her cheek. "But I have to do this. My squad needs me."

Murasaki responded by plowing into her, smashing her lips against the green-eyed girl's. Murakumo's eyed widened as she felt Murasaki trying to slide her tongue into her mouth. A hand reached up to cup a breast...

"Mmm, MMM! MM-NO! Murasaki-chan, stop! I don't have time for this!" Murakumo pushed her away, creating distance.

The purple-haired girl looked down, wetness forming more rapidly in her eyes. "But... b-b-but..."

Murakumo closed distance between them once again: this time, with just a heartfelt hug. "I'm so sorry, Murasaki-chan. I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible. Just wait for me, okay?"

The purple haired girl merely nodded, sniffling a few times in Murakumo's embrace. Finally, her girlfriend broke away and tried to take her by the hand.

"Cmon, I'll take you home."

But Murasaki didn't take her hand in response. "N-no... it's okay. I can make it home by myself."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah... just be careful, Murakumo-chan. Be safe... I love you."

Murakumo managed a tiny little smile to lighten the mood a little . "I love you too. I promise I'll be back soon. Gimme a kiss~?"

The purple-haired girl had no smile in sight to match hers. "...Okay."

They leaned in, connecting with a soft little smooch that lasted few seconds before pulling away.

"Okay... I gotta go now. Bye!"

Murasaki followed her out the house, as far as the sidewalk... but that's where her journey ended. She couldn't bear to take another step forward. She merely stood there and watched, eyes heavy, lips curled downwards... as her love walked away with a smile and a wave.

Just like that... she was alone again.

For a minute, Murasaki stood still, almost statue-like. Perhaps her brain was trying to process this sudden anomaly. The feeling of... loneliness. She put a hand on her chest. Yes... it was coming back to her now. It was a feeling all-too familiar... a feeling she thought she was rid of forever. It felt the opposite of pleasant, being alone; she hated it. Like a cold, hard, nasty hand reaching into her chest and pulling her heart from its resting place, before tossing it in the nearest green dumpster.

It wasn't long until the tears fell. They fell and fell... but her face was unchanging, forever frozen in its look devoid of all color and warmth. Soon, the inevitable questions came flooding: what did she do to deserve this? Did she take Murakumo for granted? Was feeling the warmth of a companion only a limited time offer, and her ticket was up?

Now reverted to her base instincts, Murasaki knew no other course of action but to go home. Go home... back to onee-chan... back to her room... back to Bebe-tan... back to solitude.

Her long, gloomy walk home took her past the fairgrounds: a wide, green, empty patch of land that was seldom used. She was looking down at her feet when, in her peripheral vision, she spotted something... off. The bland sidewalk in front of her, the green grass to her left... and a weird white blotch.

The anomaly in her vision piqued her curiosity enough to pick her head up and physically look to her left. Out there, past the fence, sitting in the wide open plain... was a girl. She was all alone.

"Hmm...?"

Murasaki walked over to the fence and leaned in, squinting to get a better look: it was a girl looking similar to herself in age, with snowy white hair and a shade of tan quite similar to that of Homura from the Crimson Squad. She was wearing a short-sleeved, white shirt with buttons ranging from the collar to the area just below her sternum. They were mostly unbuttoned, save for a couple of the bottom ones.

A frilly black miniskirt rested just below her thighs. Two simple black shoes with white laces on her feet. And to complete the image... cotton socks that rested just an inch below her knees. On the left, black... on the right, white.

Murasaki's attention was officially diverted. No longer was her brain programmed to walk back home... instead it was focused on this girl. Why was she all alone? Was she a student around here? Was she a kunoichi? Murasaki was stricken by her... this girl, whom she had never met before.

Looking both ways, Murasaki suddenly hopped the fence, her feet colliding with the grass and making a rustling sound. The girl didn't seem to notice. With slow, shallow breaths, Murasaki approached with caution. Closer... closer... until she was close enough that maybe she couldn't scare her off.

"U-umm... excuse me..."

"Ah!"

A soft gasp rang out. The girl rose to her feet, quickly turning around to locate the source. And when Murasaki got a glimpse of her face... her mouth widened.

"W-wha...?"

Her eyes. Eyes of the darkest obsidian. Deep, hollow... abyssal... just like hers. Their eyes were... almost the same!

The girl immediately broke her gaze, looking away with a teeny blush. Her face... so reserved, so timid... like just the simple act of looking someone in the face was an uncomfortable experience for her.

And finally... Murasaki gets to hear her voice.

"S-s-sorry... I was just... sitting here..."

That voice pelted Murasaki like feathers flying from a pillow. Hushed, subdued... almost inaudible. A voice that does NOT command attention. A voice that would carry in a room and go completely unnoticed.

Murasaki's face heated up like a thermostat cranked to the max. This girl... she was almost her double, sharing all of the qualities of an apprehensive, timorous, withdrawn individual just like herself. The purple haired girl had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was like looking in a mirror, but with a different face staring back.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to bother you..." Murasaki replied with a bow, her voice almost similar in its lack of vivacity. Between the two of them... the wind in the trees had a better chance of having an engaging conversation.

"It's okay..." the white-haired girl responded, looking down at her feet. A teeny little rush of pink was on her cheeks, from the utter awkwardness of this confrontation. Just to move things out of this weird little rut, she made the next move.

"Um, wh-who are you...?"

"I'm Murasaki." the purple-haired girl said with a bow. "I noticed you out here all alone... I was c-curious..."

The white-haired girl with eyes absent of color gasped. "Ah, I-I wasn't trying to be antisocial or anything! I was just... ahh... j-just admiring the trees..."

Murasaki giggled softly. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. Actually, I just thought you were lonely... maybe you needed some company."

The pink hue on the white-haired girl's cheeks intensified. "Ah! Y-you're... uhh... thanks for... that..."

Murasaki felt a tiny little warmth in her chest. This was going well so far. Being near her was... comforting.

"What's your name?" Murasaki asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm Yuyaki." the white-haired girl replied, tilting her head and parting her lips very slightly with what looked like a very weak attempt at a smile. It's like her lips were trying to curve upwards, but the corners of her mouth were stuck in a bear trap.

"Yuyaki... that's a nice name~"

"Ah! Th-thanks. Your name is nice too... ehehe~"

Murasaki took another step forward. "Hey Yuyaki, are you lonely out here?"

Yuyaki looked down. Her hands habitually went up to scratch her shoulder. "Ummm... y-yeah... yes I am..."

"I'm lonely too." Murasaki replied. "Do you wanna hang out?"

This sudden offer of companionship made Yuyaki perk up a little. Her eyes widened, lighting up with actual emotion. Her mouth no longer struggled to curve upright; the corners of her mouth jumped upwards to celebrate this newfound joy in her chest.

"Th-that sounds good. Thank you...!"

Murasaki shared in that joy with a smile of her own. Just a few minutes ago, it seemed like she would never experience that facial expression again. But now that she met this girl out of the blue, smiling almost felt... TOO easy...

"So what do you wanna do?" Murasaki asked, leaning over slightly with her hands eagerly intertwined.

Yuyaki looked around, a hand on her chin. "Hmmmm... well... this is a nice, wide open field. Wanna play tag~?"

"That sounds fun! Okay~"

Suddenly, a mischievous little look in those dark eyes. A teeny, subtle, barely noticeable to the naked eye grin, spread on Yuyaki's lips.

"Okay... you're it! Ahaha~!"

Murasaki gasped as Yuyaki's palm collided with her chest, making her abnormal melons bounce upwards from her jarring recoil.

"Ah! I'll get you~!"

Yuyaki ran away giggling, the purple haired girl pursuing close behind. Their ninja speed made for quite an interesting game indeed, as they were both equally skilled.

"Hahaha! I'm almost there! Aaaaand GOTCHA! You're it~!"

"AH! Oh no you don't!"

Now it was Murasaki's turn to be they prey as she fled the hunter Yuyaki, each step making those monumental chest puppies flail with lethal force. In public, Murasaki would be ashamed and embarrassed... but out here with Yuyaki, she feels no stress weighing her down. Those oppai may as well be lighter than air.

"I'm gonna get ya! Almost... WHOA!"

Murasaki looked back and her face turned to concern when she noticed Yuyaki facefirst in the grass.

"Ah! Yuyaki-chan!"

Murasaki ran over there as quick as her feet allowed her. She leaned down to check on her... and the trap was sprung.

"YOU'RE IT~!" the ninja with hair of snow blurted, her quiet voice producing what very few would actually classify as an exclamation.

"AH! You sneak!" Murasaki giggled as Yuyaki leaped up and touched her. But Yuyaki's tag was a little TOO powerful... and it knocked the purple-haired girl over onto the grass.

The two giddy kunoichi opted to not continue the game. They instead lay side by side on the grass, giggling to the skies above, sharing their immeasurable joy with the sun and clouds.

"Yuyaki-chan... I'm having such a good time with you." Murasaki said, her voice calming down to its original state.

"I'm having fun too... I'm so happy that you... came to meet me..." Yuyaki replied, turning her head to meet those deep irises with her own.

Their hands slowly inched towards each other... until they met with a greeting of fingers intertwining.

Murasaki could feel the ice melting. That cold, nasty, painful void that had reopened inside her was being filled once again with comfort and warmth. Maybe it was just a temporary substitute: a faux replacement, not meant to last. But for Murasaki... her eyes couldn't see the difference. To her, it didn't matter where it came from; she couldn't live without that fulfillment now. It was a part of her now, the feeling of companionship. A vital piece, that couldn't be absent and still leave her whole.

As their hands had closed distance, so too did their faces. Inch by inch they drew nearer, neither of them slacking off in the initiative. Closer, they drew... until the moment came, when there was no more distance to cover. Their lips were together, incapable of retreat, nor desiring it.

"Mmmmmmph~"

Yuyaki's eyes closed as she melted into the kiss, submitting her body to Murasaki as she grabbed the snow-white ninja and pulled her on top of her. Yuyaki's legs instinctively draped over her hips, as their arms found solace around each other. They both basked in this affection, desiring it equally and neither feeling the internal buzzing of reluctance.

"Mmm...mmmchu~"

Their lips finally pulled apart after a blissful passing of seconds, allowing the two to regain their breath and gaze lovingly into the eyes of the other.

"Th-that was... good~" Yuyaki stammered.

"Yes... I enjoyed it too~" Murasaki replied with a smile.

At this moment, the purple haired ninja knew no boundaries. There were no lines in the sand, no taboos to break, no sacred creed to uphold. There was only a feeling: a feeling deep inside her chest, a faint, gnawing pain that was only just barely noticeable. This pain was a part of her for so long... and she never realized how much it hurt until she was finally able to experience the joy of being loved. No matter what, as long as she lived... this pain was to remain dormant as it is now. For a girl who has tasted true bliss... anything less is starving.

"You wanna come over and watch anime?"

Inviting a guest over was the most natural feeling for Murasaki now. With a smile, she took Yuyaki's hand and helped the girl to her feet. When they were both upright, Yuyaki gave a nod and a blush.

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

These two newfound companions walked hand-in-hand, Murasaki's house the destination. The emptiness was far gone; comfort was all that remained. A smile was plastered on the purple-haired girl's lips, never to be removed.

As they got cozy at Murasaki's house, Yuyaki was well past that awkward layer of uncertainty strangers share when meeting. Though she had only known Murasaki for a short time, already she felt infatuated with the purple-haired girl. The two of them just blended so well together... being around her was a feeling of euphoria. Murasaki was a girl that made her barrier fall.

They sat on Murasaki's bed, side by side, as the purple-haired girl handed her a stack of anime to look through. While Yuyaki browsed, Murasaki presented her with a blue stuffed toy.

"This is Bebeby. He's my best friend. You like him~?"

Yuyaki's eyes lit up. "Awwwww, he's great! I love him~!"

Murasaki giggled as she reached over and pressed Bebeby against her cheek, giving her a pretend kiss. "He likes you too. CHU~"

"Ahahahaha~!" Yuyaki giggled, putting a hand on her cheek and blushing.

Murasaki set Bebeby aside and watched Yuyaki intently as she browsed through DVDs, trying to find something they could watch. But the longer Murasaki watched her, the greater the feelings inside her welled. Having Yuyaki on her bed triggered... memories. Pleasurable memories, between her and Murakumo. She could feel her body growing cold without the warmth of Murakumo... she needed to feel that warmth. She longed for it..."

Hmmm... maybe we could watch this one. Or this one! Is this one any goo-mmmmmmph...?"

But that sentence would never finish, as Murasaki's lips stopped the words dead in their tracks. Before she knew it, the white-haired girl was deep in the lips of the purple-haired girl, her wide eyes barely having time to process it. Murasaki's leg draped over her lap; a hand slid up her torso, towards her chest...

"Mmm...mmmmm... mmph! Ah, M-Murasaki-chan! Wh-what are you doing...?"

"I change my mind." Murasaki replied. "I don't want to watch anime anymore."

Yuyaki's head tilted. "Oh... th-then what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna do something... with you..."

"Huh? Like what...?"

Murasaki responded by reaching over, intruding Yuyaki's personal boundary with a hand on her chest. Unprepared and slightly naive, Yuyaki instinctively tensed up and recoiled.

"W-w-why did you touch me there...?"

Murasaki leaned in closer, a lustful smile on that face. "It's okay... I wanna do something fun. It feels very good. Will you trust me?"

Yuyaki shivered, an intense rush of red from her cheeks down to her nose. "Ah... u-um... I d-don't understand..."

Murasaki gave a sultry giggle as she reached over and grabbed her shirt. "First, take your clothes off..."

Yuyaki jumped back. "Waaah! W-w-wait! I d-don't think I want to!"

Murasaki looked down, a cute little pout on her lips. "Awwww... but we can't play if you don't take your clothes off..."

Yuyaki scratched her shoulder. "Oh... um... I-I'm sorry...""If I take my clothes off first, will that make you more comfortable?"

Upon hearing that, Yuyaki perked up a bit. "Hmm... yeah, I suppose! Okay!"

Murasaki happily kicked things off, clutching her tanktop and pulling it over her head, revealing her black lacy bra. To Yuyaki's surprise, the tiny black strip in front that supported her cups was completely snapped apart, supposedly as a result of the intense pressure applied to it. Her cups dangled freely, just managing to conceal her nipples, but failing to contain much of anything of her MASSIVE booby real estate.

Yuyaki's eyes widened. "Ahhh... w-wow... your oppai... huge... biggest... I've ever seen..."

Murasaki blushed, an eager smile on her lips. "Now your turn~"

"Okay... here goes~" Yuyaki replied, a blush of equal magnitude on her cheeks.

Yuyaki undid the final two buttons of her collar shirt, revealing the teeny white bridge that connected the cups of her own bra. Unlike Murasaki's, however, her bra was still well put-together.

Murasaki watched with eagerness as Yuyaki grabbed her collar and pulled her shirt up over her head, shedding it free of her torso. Her caramel-colored bosom was beautifully contrasting with the whiteness of her lacy lingerie. While not nearly as large as Murasaki, her moderate chest was still far above average.

It was Murasaki's turn again. She clutched the rim of her black shorts, sliding them down to her ankles, revealing her cute little black undies with purple kanji written on them. Yuyaki's face grew warmer, both from seeing Murasaki in her undergarments... and the realization that she was next.

"O-o-okay... here goes..."

Yuyaki grabbed her skirt with her fumbling fingers. Sloppily, she slid it down to her ankles and kicked out of it. Underneath that black skirt lie a matching pair of silky white panties, so transparent that the darkness of her skin could be seen bleeding through.

"Okay... wanna do this next part together?"

"Um... hai!"

"Okay... 1... 2... 3~"

At once, they each raced to shed their bras. Murasaki's came off first, the broken accessory offering little to no resistance as it was pretty much just hanging there loose. Nonetheless, those bountiful melons still couldn't help but jiggle upon being exposed to the 's face didn't subside in redness as she diligently unhooked her back strap. She loosened her shoulder straps and dropped it to the floor, her gorgeously bronzed breasts springing free with a jiggle upon being relieved of constriction.

Feeling self-conscious about her exposed breasts, Yuyaki blushed deeply and brought her hands up to conceal her little pink nipples. But her hands didn't stay there long, as Murasaki approached and grabbed her wrists.

"No... don't cover up. It's okay~"she encouraged.

"But... b-but.. my oppai are out..." Yuyaki softly squeaked, the pink on her cheeks really bringing out the dark of her eyes.

"So? My oppai are out too." Murasaki replied. She did a little bounce, pushing up with her knees, but without her feet actually leaving the floor. On cue, the abrupt body movement caused her copious breasts to jiggle freely.

"But..."

"Shhhhhh. I promise this will feel good."

"Y-you promise...?"

Murasaki smiled and leaned in, closing distance until their bodies became one. Their breasts met, the purple-haired girl's arms going around Yuyaki, one hand on her waist, another caressing the smooth of her back. Her lips silenced any further objection from Yuyaki, as the white-haired girl was immediately overtaken by the spell of romance.

"Mmmm...mmmm~"

She submitted to Murasaki right then, moans and whimpers her response to the feeling of Murasaki's nearly naked body and lips against her. Her arms reached up, not to push away... but to embrace the purple-haired girl and pull their bodies even deeper into the glue-like bond.

"Mmph...mmph mmph~" Murasaki's tongue swirled around in her mouth as her hands trailed down Yuyaki's back, past her waist, until her fingers slid inside her panties. If one was looking back there, they could see the very distinct shape of Murasaki's hands in her underwear, fondling her supple caramel butt cheeks, moving them around and gently squeezing.

"Mmm... mmph... let's get back on the bed, Yuyaki-chan~"

"Mmph, ah... o-okay..."

Yuyaki wrapped a leg around her waist as Murasaki scooped her up. Their weight combined, the two of them fell over and collapsed onto the mattress, laying side by side. Once again their lips closed distance, Yuyaki returning her leg to its position, draped over Murasaki's hip.

Their makeout session continued, tongues meeting, hands exploring the chests presented to them. Yuyaki finally got a handful of Murasaki's legendary bosom... and the feeling was like nothing in this world. A vast, endless ocean of titty flesh, two round red nipples, all for her fingers to greedily explore.

"Mmm... ahh... that feels so good, Yuyaki-chan..." Murasaki moaned softly. "Please keep doing that..."

"Th-this?" Yuyaki asked, as her hands went around in circles right in the center of Murasaki's warm, squishy funbags.

"Yes... just keep doing that..."

"O-okay... I'll do my best~"

Murasaki sat upright and drew her head back, eyes closed, and basked in the incredible feeling of Yuyaki's hands grabbing, squeezing, WORSHIPING her breasts. The inexperienced girl was just doing what she thought Murasaki enjoyed... and enjoy it, she did.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh... good... now... keep one hand there and..."

Still with two handfuls of titty flesh, Yuyaki looked down and gasped as she saw Murasaki sliding down her panties. She got them down to her thighs, then lifted her butt up to get them down the rest of the way.

"Put one hand... here~" Murasaki motioned, pointing at the glistening pink slit between her legs.

"Ah! That's your... you want me to touch your...?"

"Please, Yuyaki-chan. You're making me feel so good... but I need more..."

"O-okay... uhhh... like this...?" Yuyaki reached down and placed a hand on her folds, pressing her fingers deep into the soft skin.

"Ah!" Murasaki moaned out. "Y-yes... you can also.. p-put your fingers inside... ahhhh~"

Yuyaki began multitasking, devoting one hand to fondling that endless globe of soft titty flesh, and using the other hand to gently stroke her sensitive pussy lips upwards, curling her fingers slightly in a scooping motion. Her fingers went the entire length of her slit, going upwards just enough to tease her clitoris.

Murasaki collapsed against the bed, shuddering from stimulation. "H-h-aaaahh-ahhh...yesss... ahhh...!"

Yuyaki sensed Murasaki was enjoying this, so the girl took it up a notch. Her hands became greedy, squeezing and fondling with more force. The hand between Murasaki's legs started pinching, squeezing, going upwards to stroke her clit directly before going back down and... finally... entering her. It only took less than a minute of Yuyaki's fingers poking around her insides to trigger the purple-haired girl's sweet release.

"Ohhhhh... Yu-YA-KI-CHAAAAAAAAAN~"

Yuyaki gasped when she felt Murasaki's walls close in around her fingers, almost like it was trying to bite them off. It startled the girl for a second... until she felt the walls release their grip on her fingers and discharge a warm, viscous fluid all over them. She looked down, witnessing a clear stream trickle down each edge.

"Ah... Murasaki-chan... you're...!"

"It's so good, Yuyaki-chan..." Murasaki moaned. "It's the best feeling... I can make you feel it too..."

Yuyaki''s eyes widened. "S-seriously? Wh-what do I do?"

"Just lay back... and let me take care of you~"

As the white-haired girl obeyed, Murasaki kicked off her panties the rest of the way so she could move freely. Now completely unrestricted, she crawled over to Yuyaki and pulled down her underwear as well.

"Ah! M-my undies..." Yuyaki pouted.

"You don't need them~" Murasaki cooed.

Murasaki pulled them all the way down to her feet, removing them and tossing them aside. At first Yuyaki tried to hide her nudity, but Murasaki encouraged her with a kiss... and another kiss. A third kiss came, and Murasaki collapsed on top of her.

"Mmmph! Mmm! Mmmph~!"

Murasaki stayed on top and rained kisses down on the white-haired girl, whose senses had gone awry. She only had instinct, to bring her hand around Murasaki's ass and give it a squeeze, while the other one fondled her side boob, which there was PLENTY of despite it being squished against her.

"Ahhh...ahhh Murasaki-cha-" was all Yuyaki could manage before a tongue silenced her. Murasaki kissed her long and deep, slowly crawling off of her so she could grab the white-haired girl and position her on the bed properly. But their kiss never broke for a second, even despite the frantic motions.

"Spread your legs a little~" Murasaki commanded, lifting Yuyaki's knees very slightly and spreading her legs in a V-shape.

"Uummm... is that go-AHHH!"

Yuyaki whimpered as she looked down; Murasaki's fingers were deep into her never-before-entered pussy.

"Yes... now hold still~"

Murasaki crawled on Yuyaki in a "side control" position, all the while keeping her arm outwards to bury her fingers deep inside her pussy. With a smile, she began multi-tasking... pumping inside Yuyaki's folds while she leaned down and took her right nipple in her mouth. She began sucking steadily, making the titty flesh bulge upwards in her lips as the nipple disappeared in her mouth.

If Murasaki was lacking in stamina, Yuyaki was even moreso. The poor girl was paralyzed, only able to tense up her muscles and cry out her name.

"AH! H-ah! Mura-Mura-Muraahhh Murasaki-chaaaan! Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

"Just a little more..." Murasaki whispered gently. "It's almost over~"

Murasaki immediately returned to her oral work, and pumped up the pace TWICE as hard. Yuyaki's womanhood began to make a repetitive squishing sound from the accumulation of her wetness being met with the blunt force of Murasaki's fingers. The white-haired girl wriggled, flailed, flopped like a fish as her womanhood screamed with a beg of release.

"Ahhh! Haaaah! Hooooh! Hah...hah...hah... HAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Her orgasmic yell was sweetness in Murasaki's ears as she felt the white-haired girl's own juices flow with freedom, no longer held back by arousal. The peak had been reached... and the blissful orgasm flew out with a cry of liberation, splattering Murasaki's fingers, going as far as soaking the back of her arm. The purple-haired girl pulled out and allowed Yuyaki to lay there and recover, basking in her cute little tuckered-out whimpers.

"Did that feel good, Yuyaki-chan~?"

Yuyaki struggled to get words out, as her chest prominently raised up and lowered back down with her pants. "Huff... huff... yes... so... good..."

Murasaki smiled lustfully as she crawled and hovered over Yuyaki, leaning down and kissing her neck. "Can we do one more thing? I want to show you something **really** amazing~"

Yuyaki's exhausted face managed a smile. "I'm... very... tired... I don't think... I can..."

"Cmooooon~" Murasaki pestered, gently pulling her arm. "Please? I promise it'll be quick. I'll show you how."

"Huff... huff... okay... just one more..."

Murasaki smiled and scooped Yuyaki up, hugging her tight. "Mmm, thank you. Now, I'm gonna lay back against the pillow..."

Murasaki laid back and spread her legs a little, then placed Yuyaki in her lap. Yuyaki collapsed against her chest, pressing her face against that huge, pillow-like bosom.

"Now... just let me do the work, okay?" Murasaki mewled sweetly, stroking the back of Yuyaki's head.

"Okay~" Yuyaki smiled, relaxing her head against Murasaki's chest. It was quite comfortable.

Murasaki grabbed a thigh in each hand, and slowly started to move Yuyaki back and forth against her. At the same time, she bucked her hips in a humping motion, grinding her pussy against Yuyaki's, which was resting comfortably on top of hers. The friction of their folds grinding was quickly dissipated, as the wetness oozing from their walls created a slick, slippery surface between their took a second to get into a good rhythm, but before long Murasaki was tribbing against Yuyaki with steady thrusts.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHH!" Murasaki drew her head back and didn't bother to leave her moans restrained. She bucked her hips with all her might, until her back ached. But the pleasure far outweighed the pain.

The entirety of Murasaki's breasts vibrated from the cries and whimpers of Yuyaki, whose face was buried against them. While her cries of bliss were muffled, the sheer power and volume of her throaty moans made her titty flesh jiggle with reverberation.

"Ahhhh! AHHH! You make me... feel so amazing, Yuyu-chan! Ahhhhh! You're the best feeling in the world!" Murasaki screamed.

Murasaki held nothing back, even as she felt the warmth of Yuyaki's juices squirt against her. She couldn't stop; she was in auto-pilot. Her function, her PURPOSE, was to achieve this final release.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Yuyu-chan! I'm not gonna stop... not... until... AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Murasaki thrust upwards one last time... and her body was sent on a tidal wave of stimulation. She felt warmth in waves, washing through her, lighting her blood on fire, making her body flop without control.

Almost as quick as it happened... it ended. Murasaki went limp, her vision black, her muscles drained of strength. Yuyaki was already passed out on her chest.

Murasaki didn't even try to open her eyes. She didn't want to. She just wanted to slip away. Sleep... and bask in the afterglow of this magical moment. She wanted this to be her last thought, her last feeling as her consciousness drifted away. No sadness, no pain... no loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

**jojoDO: So... bit of a change-up for this final chapter. I'm no longer just writing this for Yuri. Yuri's gonna help me finish it!**

 **YuriChan: Yes, thanks for this opportunity!**

 **jojoDO: Haha, I couldn't deny you the chance to write about your true loves. I know you've got it bad for all three of them~**

 **YuriChan: Ahaha! Yes, yes I do. They're all so adorable and cute! That's why I love them so much! Again thank you and please enjoy everyone!**

 **jojoDO: My pleasure. Without further ado, enjoy the final chapter everyone!**

Time sure does fly when one is having fun. This was the case for Murasaki, who had rediscovered that comforting warmth of affection in Yuyaki. It was a simple switch, from one fix to another; Murakumo was away, so the purple-haired girl found a new source of love and comfort. The anchors of morality and fidelity were lost to her; in her mind, these things were mere constructs, created to hinder her quest for companionship. The girl was naive, innocent... or maybe, the complete opposite to betray Murakumo's love so easily. The line wasn't very clear. The only thing that WAS clear: Murasaki has no intention of ever being alone again. EVER.

Day 5 had already gotten here. Murakumo was to come back from her camping trip, back to the purple-haired girl she had fallen madly in love with over the past months. But this went completely unnoticed by the purple-haired girl, who already had other plans. Murakumo had become... a distant memory.

"Murasaki-chan? Are you ready for me now~?" a familiar soft voice called out, from the other side of the door.

Murasaki was laying on her bed, wearing nothing but a partially unbuttoned lavender pajama top. Her panties were already off, discarded on the floor, nothing concealing her glistening womanhood which she stroked in anticipation of her lover coming through the door. Imu was gone for the morning, so she and Yuyaki had a sexy little get-together planned. Her white-haired lover was standing on the other side, waiting for the cue to come strutting in with her own lack of clothes.

Murasaki couldn't be happier. And still, even today... Murakumo wasn't on her mind. The purple-haired girl's primal instincts were fulfilled: the need for warmth, affection... love. These emotions were all she needed. Yuyaki provided them just as well as anyone. She was happy, she made Yuyaki happy... it was a mutual gain.

"Okay, you can come in now~" Murasaki cooed, her soft voice trying to be seductive.

Yuyaki comes in, wearing a sexy black lingerie under a long brown coat with stockings and garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. She is pretty embarrassed wearing this kind of thing, but it's only for their meeting and what's to come.

"H-hi...Murasaki-san..." she says softly. "H-how do I...look?"

Murasaki turns toward the shy snow haired woman. Her violet eyes looking up and down at her sexy appearance and nods in approval. "Very...sexy..." the shut-in replies. "I like it."

"Y-you do? I find it...embarrassing..."

"Nonsense~! You look great...in that...lingerie~"

"Th-thanks..."

"Now then... close the door and come here~"

Yuyaki giggled as she kicked the door closed and approached Murasaki on the bed. As soon as she was in reach, the purple-haired girl snatched her up.

"AH! Ahahahahahaha!"

Murasaki tackled her onto the bed and started kissing her shoulder, all the way up her neck. Yuyaki closed her eyes and moaned softly as those warm lips sent a tingle in her skin. A few kisses would suddenly become a tongue outstretched, licking her neck up and down as Murasaki's hands moved up her torso to grope her breasts.

Yuyaki stripped her brown coat off with a little assistance from the purplenette. As soon as her body was more accessible, Murasaki reached a hand down and grabbed a handful of her thigh. Her lips went a little closer towards her mouth, until she was kissing Yuyaki on the corner of her mouth. Her fingers slid across her thigh, teasing those garter straps by sliding underneath them and fiddling with them.

"Mmm... ahhh... ohhh Murasak-mmmph~" Yuyaki's moans were cut off as Murasaki crawled on top of her and buried her lips fully on hers.

The kissing became a lot more intense as Yuyaki's hands reached around to grope her bare butt, while Murasaki worked on the back hooks of her bra. Clothing started to be shed, starting with Yuyaki's bra. The buttons on Murasaki's pajama top started to unbutton one by one, until eventually the loose shirt was hanging wide open on her naked body.

"W-wow..." Yuyaki admires Murasaki's magnificent body. "You look...wonderful..."

"And you look wonderful yourself~" Murasaki replies, caressing her cheek.

"Ahhhhh..."

The two kiss once again, hugging each other close, their breasts pressing together. However, Murasaki's hand reaches down to get a feel of her wet pussy, making the shy tanned girl yelp.

"Ohhhh, you're wet already, huh~?" Murasaki says as she slightly pulls away.

"Ahhh...I...I, ummmm..."

"It's okay. I like that...it makes it so much more fun~"

"O-okay...please...do as you wish..." Yuyaki nods her head, giving her consent.

Murasaki lit up with glee, upon hearing Yuyaki's consent. At last, the real fun can begin...

But their moment would be cut short, by a sudden and inopportune arrival. A certain masked girl, back from her camping trip, the only thing on her mind coming back home to see her girlfriend after five agonizing days away from her.

"I'm back~!"

One could only imagine her shock as she opened the door and saw the image before her. It took a few moments for it all to kick in. The shock, as her face slowly turns from happiness to a widening of eyes, and a dropping of jaw. The sorrow of reality hitting her, as her eyelids begin to grow heavy with moisture.

"M-M-M..."

The words struggle to come out, as the emotions hit her so hard and violently, she nearly falls backwards.

Murasaki and Yuyaki immediately pull apart and rise up, well-aware that something was wrong. Murasaki realized that Murakumo was hurt right now... and SHE might have caused it.

"Murakumo...chan...?"

A flurry of sniffles and sobs from the masked girl as she stumbles backwards, forced to prop herself up just to stay standing. When the words finally come, they come with a huge explosion of emotion.

"What is this, Murasaki?! What are you doing right now!" she screams, throwing her mask angrily on the floor.

Yuyaki realized something was wrong, so she quietly stepped back. Murasaki rose from the bed, approaching her green-eyed lover."M-Murakumo-chan..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Murakumo cried. "I can't believe you'd betray me like this!"

Murasaki hung her head low, purple tresses draping over her shameful face. "Murakumo, I... you were gone for 5 days... I w-was... lonely..."

"It doesn't matter!" Murakumo barked. "I thought you loved me!"

"I-I do love you."

"Couples are supposed to be faithful to each other! That means you can't go to other people just because I was gone a few days!"

"You don't understand!" Murasaki cried, her usual soft voice actually managing to produce a bit of volume. The loudness of her voice was enough to stun Murakumo, who clammed up.

The purple-haired girl fell to her knees, tears streaming. "I can't be alone anymore! I can't! I can't!"

Murakumo was still too angry to be sympathetic... but she remained quiet so the purplenette could state her case.

"As soon as you left, my world was torn apart. You came into my life and finally I knew what it was like to be loved. I felt warmth, and purpose, and I never wanted to let go of that feeling. But then you left me... you left me all alone! I couldn't take it!"

Murasaki grabbed Yuyaki and hugged her. "And then I met Yuyu-chan... she helped me feel good again. She helped take the pain away... and I was happy again."

Yuyaki finally spoke. "I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean to hurt anyone... but I love Murasaki. She makes me feel the same way... like it's not cold and lonely anymore. I like being with her... where it's warm and fuzzy and... good..."

"I've been a nobody for too long." Murasaki sobbed. "Now I have people who love me, and I love them. I can't... I can't ever lose this joy!"

Murakumo's anger is less intense. She realizes now that Murasaki isn't bad, she's just... misguided. She's a wounded soul, who was forced to suffer for so long without the feeling of affection. Now that she has it... it's no surprise she would go to any length to not lose that feeling. Murakumo realizes this... because she was the same way before meeting the purplenette.

But the situation still isn't over. There was still some dirty air to clear.

"Murasaki-chan... all you had to do was wait for me." Murakumo finally speaks again. "I wasn't going to leave you alone forever. I had to do my duty... sometimes, things happen in life that are beyond your control. That doesn't mean you can just go and betray your girlfriend like this. It's not right."

At last, Murasaki seems to understand. It seemed like she was lost to those morals... but that wasn't the case after all. A huge feeling of relief washed over Murakumo when the purplenette puts her hands together and bows with shame.

"I'm so sorry, Murakumo-chan! I'm so sorry for hurting you! I...I'm a bad girlfriend... I betrayed you so easily. I... I hurt you with the snap of a finger. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know. But I beg for it... I BEG you... please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you...!"

Murakumo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would take a while to fully get over it... but deep down, Murakumo doesn't want to be alone either. The thought of losing Murasaki's love permanently makes her hurt. As long as Murasaki understands what she did was wrong, and understands that from now on, things have to be different, maybe, just maybe... they can still survive after all of this.

With that, Murakumo placed a hand on Murasaki's cheek and brought her face up, eye-level with her own."I'll forgive you, on one condition... from now on, you have to have faith in me. You have to BELIEVE in me. I swear, as long as I'm alive... I'll never leave you alone forever. I may have to go away from time to time... but I'll always come back. I swear."

Murasaki sniffled a few times. "O-okay... from now on, I trust you. S-so... can we still be okay after this?"

A smile on the green-eyed girl's lips. "I guess... but don't ever cheat on me again, please!"

"I won't. I promise..."

With that promise, the two lovers reconciled with a kiss: a kiss of pure, unrelenting passion and romance. A kiss of two separate lovers once again whole. A kiss of broken hearts once again mended.

As the two reunited lovers kissed, Murasaki noticed Yuyaki getting off the bed and getting dressed, a somber look on her face. After all of this... what role did SHE play? She was just a third wheel now; a temporary replacement that now outlived her usefulness. Was this the end of her story?

...No. Murasaki wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt because of her!

"Yuyu-chan, WAIT!"

The shy tanned girl stopped, looking up at them with a few tears in her eyes. Murakumo closed distance as quickly as possible, embracing her.

"Please don't go..."

"Wh-why? I... I'm just in the way, aren't I..." Yuyaki sighed.

Murasaki looked over at Murakumo. "Murakumo-chan, we can't leave Yuyu-chan all alone. She doesn't deserve to suffer after all of this!"

Murakumo looked upon her with eyes full of sympathy. "Y-you're just like us... aren't you? You're lonely... and Murasaki took you in and made you feel whole."

Yuyaki looked down bashfully at her feet. "Mmhmmm... I've been so happy... with Murasaki-chan..."

Murakumo approached the white-haired girl, cupping her cheek. "Well maybe... we can be happy together too. What do you say?"

That made the girl's dark eyes light up. "R-really? That sounds great! Thank you...!"

And just like that, Yuyaki was officially one of them. The deal was sealed with a kiss, as Murakumo and Yuyaki's lips pressed tight and solidified a new bond: a stronger bond, now consisting of three instead of just two. A trinity of love: three lonely souls looking to the other for strength and unity.

A few minutes later, Murasaki is sitting on the bed with Murakumo behind her and Yuyaki in the front. The violet haired girl looks back and forth at both of her lovers, smiling and nodding, signaling them to continue. After removing her unbuttoned pajama top to leave her completely naked, Murakumo starts to gently grope the violet haired girl's large breasts first.

"I call dibs on Murasaki-chan's breasts. I saw them first." She gives Yuyaki a wink.

"E-ehhhh..." Yuyaki whimpers as she looks down between Murasaki's legs. "Th-then I'll...take this sensitive spot...down there..."

She leans down and gives her wet pussy a good licking, making Murasaki moan beautifully.

"Yes...yes, please...do it more..." the shut-in says.

"As you wish~" Murakumo does it more and gently takes her cheek to face her way to kiss her on the lips while using her other hand to keep on groping.

"Mmm~! Your juices are flowing pretty nicely," Yuyaki says. "They taste...good~" She continues to lick her wet spot.

"Mmmm...ahhhh...yes...everywhere you touch feels so good~!" Murasaki moans.

Murakumo lays back on the bed, causing Murasaki to fall back on top of her. The back of the purplenette's head relaxes against her bosom as Murakumo's hands go back to her chest and grope her immensely abundant melons. They dance across her titty flesh, the gaps between her fingers pinching her plump nipples.

Meanwhile, between her legs, Yuyaki's tongue works steadily to lick her folds around and around. Every few seconds, she leans in with her lips to suck on those velvety petals.

"Ahhhh... ahhhh... yes... thank you both... for this..." Murasaki moans softly. The purplenette is in heaven: surrounded by her two lovers, encased in a bubble of sweet passion. She's the opposite of cold and alone; nothing could ever feel better than this.

"Ahhhhh...haaaaaahhh... please don't stop... I'm gonna... cum...!"

"Give it all to me, Murasaki-chan. Cum with all your might~!" Yuyaki 's tongue goes inside her one last time, triggering her pussy's rapid heartbeat. The purplenette whimpers as her body shakes all over; suddenly, her hips start bucking as her warm love juices squirt out and blast Yuyaki's face.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

"Mmmm... that's beautiful, Murasaki-chan~" Murakumo whispers in her ear with a kiss.

After a recovery period, Murasaki and Yuyaki stand up and both turn towards the green-eyed girl.

"...Yuyaki-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Murakumo-chan needs a proper welcome home. Will you help me~?"

The white-haired girl's eyes light up with excitement. "Yes! I would be more than happy~"

Murakumo looks back and forth at both the tanned girl and the violet haired one. They come closer to her with smiles on their faces.

"You ready, Murakumo-chan?" Murasaki asks.

The shy brunette nods, knowing exactly what they're going to do. "Do whatever you wish to me."

Murasaki goes low to get a full glimpse of her wet pussy and gets right to licking. Yuyaki gets behind Murakumo to get dibs on her large breasts since she didn't get a chance to grope someone last time. Murakumo shows no resisitance as she just lets the two girls do what they please.

"Haaaaah...ahhhh...hyah!" Murakumo moans. "This is...amazing!"

"Ehehe~! I'm very...glad~" Yuyaki giggles softly, kissing her cheek, then going down to her neck, licking that part a little before going upward and kissing her on the lips.

Murasaki continues to lick down her sensitive area between the legs. "Mmmm...so delicious~!"

Murakumo was starting to quickly forget that awkward encounter from a while ago. Those sorrowful emotions were being replaced by pleasure, as the two girls who were going behind her back now were reconciling with her... in the most pleasurable way possible. Every lick on her pussy, every sweet kiss from Yuyaki, was their way of seeking forgiveness. Murakumo was about to forgive them, alright... as soon as she cums.

"Haaaah! Haaaah... keep going, girls... haaah... I'll forgive you... if you let me cum...!" Murakumo cries out.

"Mmmm... mmmm... you're gonna forgive me HARD~" Murasaki giggles as she swirls her tongue around those delicious folds.

"Mmmph... mmph... is this good, Murakumo-chan?" Yuyaki bashfully asks between kisses, seeking the green-eyed girl's approval since they barely knew each other.

"Mmmph... mmph yes... you're so good, Yuyu-chan~" Murakumo coos.

Just as Murasaki was unable to contain it, the green-eyed girl's sweet release came flooding soon after.

"AHHHHHHHHHH~" her cries echoed in the walls as her womanhood contracted and her juices flowed freely. Murasaki moaned happily as she licked it up, grateful that Murakumo is still around to do this with. She had missed the taste of her... so very badly...

At last, the two girlfriends had finally made up. All was good in the world. But now... there was a new matter to attend to. A new member of their beautiful relationship needed her initiation.

"Yuyu-chan~" they called out in unison.

"E-eh?!" the white-haired girl squeaked. Her face turns bright red as Murasaki and Murakumo approach her with their arms extended. In a flash, the girl is being hugged from the front and the back, smooshed between their breasts, as their lips kiss her cheeks up and down.

"Mmm... mmm... chu... Yuyu-chan deserves love and attention too... chu... she's one of us now~" Murasaki whispered lovingly in her ear between kisses.

"Yes... let's welcome our precious Yuyu-chan with open arms~" Murakumo agreed.

Murasaki is in front of Yuyaki where she's kissing and continues to smooch her for a little bit until she pulls away, lowering her hand towards under her panties. Her lingerie is still on, but not for long. Murakumo helps out by gently pulling her back and Murasaki pulls off the panties where her womanhood shows. She leans down and slightly looks up at the shy tanned girl.

"Wow...you're really wet...down there..." the violet haired girl says. "Mind if I do this~?" She goes right into licking the wet spots.

"Hyah! U-ummmm...wait...I...I didn't think I was ready...y-yet..." the snow haired girl whimpers.

"Nonsense~" Murakumo gently takes her cheek to face her. "We're doing this because we love you. And that's all that matters." She leans in to kiss the shy tanned girl.

Yuyaki is being dominated by two shy girls, but their touch and kisses and licks were very gentle. And honestly, it feels good. Very good. She cannot find any reason to resist such temptations. Murakumo manages to reach out and trace her fingers along her exposed thigh and onto the stocking and then back up again. She can really feel the soft skin, plus the feeling of the stocking on her finger.

"Y-you look really...s-sexy, Yuyu-chan~" the shy brunette coos. "I like it when you wear it like that~"

"Y-you do...ahhhh!" Yuyaki cries out as she feels Murasaki's tongue go a little deeper inside her womanhood.

"Yes...you look lovely in that. Now hold still~" Murakumo gives a few kisses and licks at the side of her neck while groping Yuyaki's breasts.

Tongue still deep inside her, Murasaki lifts Yuyaki's leg ever-slightly... and she starts putting it to her. Head bobbing rapidly, almost like she's headbutting her, Murasaki's tongue furiously pounds Yuyaki's pussy with speed and intensity. Immediately, the white-haired girl couldn't contain her screams.

"Haaah...! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Murakumo held her lovingly and soothed her with kisses and a gentle breast massage, letting her fingers dance across her nipples while Murasaki continued her hard work.

"AHHH! AHHH! IT'S TOO GOOD! AHHH! TOO GOOD! I can't... HOLD IT...!"

"You're almost there, Yuyu-chan..." Murakumo whispers. "Just let it happen... cum with all your might, sweetie~"

"HaaaaaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuyaki's pelvis bucks rapidly as her womanhood starts aggressively throbbing and pulsing. Her womanly essence squirts out with velocity, coating Murasaki's face with it's warmth.

"Mmmm... Yuyu-chan cums good~" Murasaki giggled.

The three of them collapse on the bed, too tired to get dressed. They just want to relax... relax, and enjoy each other's snuggle together on Murasaki's bed, the purplenette in the middle, with Yuyaki to the left and Murakumo to the right. They huddle together, neither one being left out of the bubble of comfort.

"Murasaki-chan... I love you~" her two girlfriends sigh in unison.

Murasaki's eyes fill with tears of joy, just before she closes them and drifts off to sleep. Today, her joy is stronger than ever. The emptiness she once felt is gone, never to return. It's everything she could have ever wished for. Never again... would she be alone.

 **THE END**


End file.
